TBD Name of Story
Prologue - Unfinished The Michigan-Minnesota Republic was an odd creation. Forged out of the fires of a devestated planet, it is post-WWV. NAC.png NAC1.png NAC2.png NAC3.png NAC4.png NAC5.png NAC6.png NAC7.png NAC8.png NAC9.png NAC10.png Didn't think it'd ever come to a third world war, much less a fifth.To summarize them in a quick fashion it was always America (and friends) against some new evil. The fifth one is where everyone drew the line though. Despite America coming out with a W in the war, that would not mean they would have a voice at the very conference that would push them away. The American populace had increasingly become more involved when a third party came to power as a major one. This party would change American politics forever even if the intentions weren't to divide it like it is now. The country blamed different people. Some blamed the executive, some blamed the legislature, some blamed bureaucrats and others blamed business. All of them likely reasons as to why the U.S. did move along it's war like path. To illustrate I'll go down the list. A literal bullet list. #The South blamed big government and bureaucracy. They seceded first at the Second Conference of North America. Texas would hold back because they wanted to see where things would go, Florida... didn't like the South entirely.The CSA rose again. #Florida would secede same day but not wanting to be part of the Southern Confederacy that rose again. Finding interests with the Caribbean they lay claim (and eventually convinced after secession) to them and leave on the same first day. The Florida-Caribbean Union was forged. #The Northeast blamed big banks. They didn't take well to the businesses who wanted the war. On the third day they decided that in order to go after them they'd have to have their own nation. Thus they left bringing along Quebec when they promised independence with the reformation and transition of their province to a more situated nation like setup. The New England Commonwealth (plus friends) was born. #California walked out the following day with Washington, Hawaii, Oregon, and Nevada. They couldn't handle that their only true political like region had left the North American Confederation. The Pacific Commonwealth was born. #Texas in the seventh day found that secession was now very enticing. Being the 10th largest economy in the world, they had to be able to sustain themselves. They left carving up some of the Mexican lands that Americans migrated into. The Lone Star Republic emerged. #Canada realized that with the Northeast and Pacific that there would be no compromising with the Conservatives of the north on policies for the north. They seceded with what they could then and there. Ontario, Manitoba, Sasketchewan, Alberta, and British Columbia got up and left the table. The New Canadian Republic was born. #Alaska soon followed having no interest in the issues of North America. They got along fine with the Inuits too and knew them on a better basis being very closely involved with them as opposed to Canada, thus they came together the same day and walked out as the Alaskan Republic. #Central America and Gran Colombia left at the same time and same day as Alaska and Canada, at least what was left of Mexico and Central America. Gran Colombia left figuring they're better off dealing with each other than what left of the NAC. Which left the Great Plains and the Midwest. The Great Plains didn't really have many people. They started becoming disorganized at the Conference looking to become weird new single state nations or the like. No one knows how that worked out, but Minnesotans didn't see it and neither did Michigan. They reluctantly came together being two leaders of the region. On the last day rose the Michigan-Minnesota Republic. It rallied Iowa, Illinois, Wisconsin, Indiana, and Ohio. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories